Honestly
by Theif of the Sand
Summary: KakaSaku...Everyone Kakashi knows has a love. He ponders on the thoughts of a certain person, in the process he sees a certain couple, and the love of his life! NaruHina? IbikiAnko?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**This is a _Gift_ for an author called, _Kyo-My-Love._ I hope you enjoy this fanfic!**

**------------------------**

**"Honestly"**

_by: Theif of the Sand_

_-----------------------------------------------_

Kakashi watched his friends with there dates chatter in a happy manner while he nodded and shook his head for a no when questions were directed at him. There was nothing _really_ new about his _group._ His friends included the jonins which he had taught along-side with, Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai. He also had his friends like Gemna or Iruka. But no one was really his friend, not since Rin, Yodaime, and Obito died.

Kakashi stirred the untouched venom of a liquid in front of him, he had not intention of drinking the warming sake. If it was his choice he would be mourning his friends unable to forget his sorrows- keeping the burden on his shoulders- like Sasuke.

The traitor had left Konoha with torn hearts, and shattered trust which no one could really find time to pick up the pieces. It was another reason why the Konoha ninja were reluctant to trust one another, if they did there comrade could be killed, they could betray him, and even fail the mission. He sighed, _Look what you did to us. Look._

The scarecrow pushed the glass away and took the time to look at his "friends". They were having a great time -or at least Ibiki, Anko's tongue was being lodged down _his_ throat- all of his other comrades seemed to be fooling the example, except instead they held off and dragged there partner to the dance floor.

Kakashi skimmed around the faces of the local bar, he saw Shikamaru sitting with a female that was loud and boisterous- unlike the genius's personality- he seemed to like the female who could wear him out. Not all emotionally but _physically._ Kakashi shook his head from his own perverted thoughts, he turned his head to the door where he saw an awaited couple. _Naruto _and _Hinata._

He smiled at his student for finally realizing that Hinata's red face wasn't the cause of a fever, or overworking in training- which only took him three years- it was **_him_**! Kakashi leaned back in his chair touching the wall, he folded his arms an amused grin walked right up on his face. The only notion of a smile was the fact that his eye seemed to curl up, anything else and he was boring old Kakashi.

Hinata's face flushed as Naruto took out a flower from his jonin vest, it was a sunflower. Hinata may or may not know what a sunflower meant but Kakashi shot that one off as he whispered the word, a wistful voice seeping from his lips, " _Adoration._"

Naruto's hair had painstakingly grown long, as long as Kakashi's old sensei- the Yodaime, Arashi - Naruto's father. He even put his hair in a horsetail, his eyes had grown into drowning pools of the ocean mass, and his happy personality fitting the bill.

Kakashi turned his head away from the couple to find his friend Asuma playing a very indifferent role, simalar to Naruto's. Even the cancer stick stiff had learned to open his eyes, to the garnet eyed female in front of him.

The copy ninja's eyes saddened when he watched the room pair off for a couple's only dance. He pushed himself out of the chair leaving an undrinkable Sake and a tip for the generous waiter. He had a person on his mind, the person might bring him tears and hang his head in sorrow- but that's what you get for being **honest** with yourself.

**Please don't mind what I'm trying to say 'cause I'm, I'm being honest  
When I tell you that you  
You're part of the reason I'm so set on the rest of my life  
Being a part of you  
You tell me what you think about being open,  
About being honest with yourself**

----------------------

What the copy ninja did not know was that another person in the city of Konoha had a similar problem to him. He was not alone, and know fate was one step closer...

Sakura shivered in the harsh winter chill, the fire country's ninja village may have been kindling but there was nothing warm like the desert of Sunagakure.

The rosetta ninja rubbed her unclothed arms in a warming gesture, attempting to warm herself, the situation started to turn worse when Sakura lost track of where she was going. She wipped her head around hitting her head on the tree a painstaking task the pain would be- at least for her to heal,- her chakra had been drained from working at the hospital.

She leaned her back against a support in this case tree, her vision started to blurr into black spots, her only hope would be someone to wake her up. And from the situation of a cold wind, and its been hot for four previous days a heavy rain was to be expected.

---------------------------------------

Kakashi had directed himself in Konoha's forest he was following what his body told him to, he needed to rid the thought of a certain female. All the pairing shinobi had rattled his nerves driving him insane with lust- if only he could hold her in his arms. _Right now._ He hugged his body as if he was embracing her. He could almost smell the dog shampoo he used on Pakkun, and the vanilla scent of perfume, and which disgusted him for intruding his beginning daydream; **_blood_**.

Kakashi's viewable eye widened- _Sakura_ - she might be hurt! And from the heightened senses of a canine he could search out the facts that this wasn't menstrutial blood. But something new, like the sharp match burns that tinged his arms from memories. He winced as the predatory mince set took over, like an animal he went to search for his potential mate. And he might just be lucky.

'Cause things will never be the same.

--------------------------

Sakura had awoken to a drastic change of temperature, the jutsu that had been apply led to her hadn't worn off- and the side effects were just begging, after all she just woke up.

Someone had jerked her from her coma-like sleep. Her eyes floundered open, she groaned in the effect of hitting her head hard against an object. Her eyes remained blurry leaving her with the problem of no image of her savior. _And even Cinderella got to meet her prince._ She sighed in negativity, her body urged her to drift back into the land of dreams- where Sasuke couldn't shatter her heart - where she could have liberation.

"Sakura?" A silver bush seemed to talk and apparently grabbed her bare shoulders. "What happened, are you alright?" The bush asked as if it was of some great importance to her, an idea plooped into her head.

She narrowed her eyes as to focus them, like the troublesome facts on morning- and the stupid dawn - Sakura had already mad a, ;Must-kill-before-I-die-list." And killing Gai was on top, he was the one who influenced the caterpillar trend. The fuzzy eyebrows could cause almost anyone to have the urge to kill them.

She took on the image again. A mask, lopsided head band, the smell of a forest, and the silver hair. _Kakashi._

He dazed expression turned to anger as she relized he had them in an awkward postion. He had a knee by each hip, his hands were gripping his shoulders, also the distance between there faces seemed to be in centimeters.

"Sakura?"

**So I guess I'll see you, I'll see you around  
I'm spinning while I'm falling down  
Now you know why I'm begging you to stay  
**  
Kakashi didn't seem to notice the uncomfortable position he had put his cherry blossom in, he even smiled when she refused to meet his eye. As if one cue his hand gentily brushed a strand of hair out of her face, tucking the fallen rose behind her ear.

Sakura's head turned slightly to the touch, he meant no harm for her. She was everything he wanted. And she was everything he's wasn't.

Her leaned his head down to hers, she tried to squirm away but the contact with the tree secretly made her promise to burn down the type of foliage in the world. She checked her surroundings her body was unsteady as Sakura tensed up, even her palms became sweaty. Fumbling for the words she pleaded,

"Ka...shi...? Wha..what...are...you doing here?" If she was the Hyuga she would have twidled with her thumbs but she wasn' t the white eyed girl, she was Sakura.

"For you my dear what else?"

**Well don't waste time getting to the point, 'cause I'm, I'm patiently waiting  
For your next phone call, your next excuse for losing sleep again  
Tell me what you think about being open,  
About being honest with yourself**

Kakashi smiled inwardly when his ego took a vacation, shooting through the roof in Kakashi's standards. He was on top of Sakura, she was fidgeting like an immature teenager, and her face was flushed. And he Gai and _his_ three month salary it wasn't from the season.

He assumed himself correct as his hand was being brought up to the edge of his mask.

Sakura looked away, not letting herself look at his face that would have been a great disrespect. Though she wouldn't mind the theory.

A heated hand tuned her gently to her ex-teacher. She opened one eye, unsure of this act of kindness. _What? Why? _Her hand was moved to the edge of his mask, underneath the cloth she could feel the alluring soft skin of the Hatake member. Underneath the underneath, he had preached to Team 7 when they were a group a series of times. At some days they dreamed of killing the perverted sensei in his sleep.

Her hands were slowly tugged down, she had pulled the mask down and now there was an almost uncomplete. She gasped.

'**Cause things will never be the same **

So I guess I'll see you, I'll see you around  
I'm spinning while I'm falling down  
Now you know why I'm begging you to stay

The distance between the two shinobu had closed dramatically, Kakashi pressed gently on her soft lips as if to test if he made the right discern. His lips curled upward as she tasted like a rare delectable taste, her scent of vanilla seemed to drown his mind of innocent thoughts.

Sakura's hands had involuntary wrapped around the Hatake's neck urging him to deepen the kiss.

Kakashi could feel his lips curl into a smile from when he licked her bottom lip requesting for permission. He drove his lips hard onto her, the sensation of a tongue (that wasn't hers) rolled in her mouth.

'Cause I can't stop it now  
It's so amazing how  
I know I cant, I could never walk away

Sakura curled her fingers in the strands of his silver hair, she pushsed him harder on her lips... a pleasure coming in the form of a moan released from Sakura. And if she was an actor doing a make-out session. Sakura would do very well. All she would have to do was think of Kakashi.

Kakashi stood on his knees and pressed her back against the wall, one wrm was trailing up and down her spine, the other tangled in her hair.

Sakura wasn't an ordinary seveteen year old aspiring for buttergly kisses, she liked her hard and rough. And a almost forceful expression- the one filled with a sharp _twang _of power.

The Hatake definetly had his perks, he ignored the fact that it was night, and had begun to softly rain. The percipation like a feather whistle on there cheeks.  
**How can we resolve this now  
We let it go, and wonder how  
This can never be the same  
Can never be the same**

The two drew away, Kakashi's eyes darkened with an expression she didn't know of. Sakura cultivated the passion of the lasting attack...on her lips... she fought back with little experiance she had.

She had gotten away from it all, her lips had become swollen. For some odd reason she was crying the tears never reached the earth, for Kakashi kissed every one away.

So I guess I'll see you, I'll see you around  
I'm spinning while I'm falling down  
Now you know why I'm begging you, I'm begging!

'Cause I can't stop it now,  
It's so amazing how,  
I know I cant, I could never walk away.

"I love you." The husky voice said eyes sparkling. She had answered to his previous question and accepted.

Nice to meet you Mrs. Sakura Hatake.

**Please don't mind what I'm trying to say, 'cause I'm, I'm being honest.**

**------------------------**

**A/n: The song was Honestly, by Cartel. And this fanfic was dedicated to Kyo-My-Love. It's a present! **

**Also I haven't forgotten any of my stories, its just schools been busy, busy, busy!**

**-Theif of the Sand**

--------------------------------------

(I take Requests)

-----------------------------


End file.
